theadventuresofgeraldandjessefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Stella Season 4 Episode 2
(Gerald enters Stella's treasure hall) Gerald: Hi, Stella. Stella: Are we gonna go on another adventure? Gerald: Kinda. Stella: Where we going today? Gerald: We're gonna leave the world via my UFO. I wanna show you something awesome. Stella: Is it beautiful? Gerald: Sure. It looks so cool. C'mon, Stel. (They go to the UFO) Stella: I can't wait to see. What is it? Gerald: It's called an interstellar gas cloud. Stella: Interstellar? Heh. Like my name. Gerald: That's where Stella comes from. Stella: Oh. Cool. Gerald: It's just a little ways... Stella: What does it look like? Gerald: I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise. (They reach it; it is a red cloud that is moving about and it has stars in it) Stella: It's... Gerald: Huh? Stella: It's beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me. Gerald: C'mon, Stel. We gotta go home. (They go home) (Radar is in Champion City) Stella: Oh, it's the quitter who used to work on my inventory management team! Radar: Shut up, Stella. I'm only here to get my stuff. Gerald: Good for you, Slim. Now leave us alone. Stella's busy and I'm going to bed. Radar: What are you gonna do in bed? Gerald: Eat chicken. Radar: What would you do if Stella was in bed with you? Gerald: Eat chicken. Radar: What would you do if Stella was in bed with you and you didn't have any chicken? Gerald: Go out and get some chicken. Radar: Darn it! He's good. (Gerald goes to bed in his house in Champion City) (That morning) Stella: (wakes Gerald up) Gerald: Heh. Normally I do that to you, Stel. Stella: Let's go see that red cloud again. Gerald: Huh? Why? Stella: It looks awesome. Gerald: Fine. C'mon then. (They go back) Stella: It looks amazing. (Another UFO passes by) Gerald: WHAT? I thought I killed him! Stella: Killed who? Gerald: The creepy guy who ships Sterald! Stella: Wait, what? (They follow him) Elliot: I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK! Gerald: Shut up! Elliot: Aw, he's with his girlfriend! Gerald: Stel isn't my girlfriend! Elliot: Aw, he's made a nickname for her! (Gerald throws a Fire Charge at his UFO; Elliot crashes into a world) Gerald: HA! GO SHIP STERALD IN THE NETHER! (They go back to Champion City) ???: Ha, that was awesome! Gerald: Huh? ???: Everyone knows! It was awesome! Gerald: Who are you? ???: Sorry. Name's Domitron3. Gerald: That's your real name...? Domitron3: Yup. This here's Pig Master. Stella: (slight laugh) Gerald: Uhh... hey? Pig Master: Hello. Stella: (laughing) Gerald: So, what are you guys doing here? Domitron3: We might not be the sharpest swords in the... place where they keep the swords... but we thought we'd give Champion City a try. (Another person comes over) Gerald: And who's this? Domitron3: This is Jessefan1. Stella: A fan of Jesse? (Laughing) Wait, you're serious? Pig Master: That is just... rude. Gerald: Yeah, well, I gotta go home. Stella: Me too. Jessefan1: Bye. Pig Master: Cya. Domitron3: Cya. Category:Blog posts